Other Planets
Mission planets Flobee's The planet that Invader Flobee was assigned to is barren and rocky, inhabited by a species of rock people. Flobee tricked them into thinking he is their leader with his “ingenious” disguise (a couple of rocks strapped to him). The people seemingly believed he was some sort of deity, as they were seen worshiping him. The rock people of this planet seem to be primitive in nature, having little to no concept of life in other worlds. Stink's The planet that Invader Stink was assigned to contains large dome structures. Zim watched Stink's progress with his telescope, finding Stink "resting on the job," when in fact he was relaxing as a city burned to the ground. Stink must have finished his mission, for the Irken Armada was later seen hovering above the same planet when Zim sent his transmission thanking the Tallest for the MegaDoomer, probably to perform the Organic Sweep. Skutch's When Zim checked the progress of the other Invaders, he got a brief glimpse of Skutch on his assigned planet before the telescope went into static. Skutch could be seen laughing evilly and maniacally amongst the flames of a burning structure. Nothing about the planet Skutch was assigned to is known, except for the fact that it resembles a gas planet and that it has at least one moon. Blorch .]] The planet Blorch is known as "Home of the Slaughtering Rat People" and was one of the planets marked for conquest by the Irken Empire. Invader Larb was the original assigned invader to conquer this planet, but due to his major height increase, it was instead assigned to Invader Skoodge, second shortest of the official invaders, only slightly beating Zim in height. In an amazing turn of events, Skoodge not only completed his mission, but was also the first to do it. Blorch became the first planet conquered in Operation Impending Doom II, and was converted by the Tallest into a Parking Structure Planet. Before the planetary conversion, Blorch was inhabited by giant and vicious rat people. The Tallest, not wanting Skoodge as the poster boy for Irken conquest, launched him into the planet. Skoodge survived being launched, but some of the Blorch rats can be seen helplessly running during the organic sweep of the planet by the Irken Empire. Whether they were destroyed or enslaved by the Irkens is unknown. Boodie Nen The planet is the home of the "Large Nostril people" which is under assault by Invader Slacks. Nothing about the planet or the inhabitants is known, but if Tallest Purple's comment about "showing a puppet show depicting how Slacks should destroy the planet" is taken seriously, then the Irkens would likely try to conquer this planet. Conventia Conventia is the Irken Convention Hall Planet. It's light pink and light purple, and surrounded by a docking ring equipped with complementary teleporters to the planet surface. The ring purportedly features accommodations for almost any Irken fleet ship, and includes refueling lines for the convenience of its patrons. It should also be noted that you should remember where you docked your ship at Conventia; finding it may prove to be a time-consuming process. Conventia is featured in the first episode, "The Nightmare Begins". It was the setting for the Great Assigning hosted by the Irkens' leaders, the Almighty Tallest. The Great Assigning was a convention of the highest ranked Irken military soldiers. Each soldier was assigned a planet to conquer as part of Operation Impending Doom II. Zim, having been banished to Foodcourtia for single-handedly failing all of Operation Impending Doom I, heard of the great assigning, and invited himself. However, due to his short stature, his failure in the prior operation, and the fact that he was supposed to be banished, his attendance was not well-received. Zim was sent on a "secret mission" to Earth, a hypothesized planet at the time labelled as a question mark on a post-it-note. GIR was assembled by the Almighty Tallest in the Great Equipment Hall on Conventia as a replacement SIR Unit for Zim. Devastis A planet designated for Irken training, Devastis is likely one of the many planets that was once a normal planet but got conquered by the Irken Empire, possibly during Operation Impending Doom I before Zim single-handedly destroyed it. Now, Irkens go there to attend the military academy and to take the test to become a member of the Irken Elite. Zim caused a major blackout on an entire half of Devastis when he used a Maimbot on a snack machine. The blackout trapped the Irken Tak in a test booth. Tak later went to the Irken Control Brain on Devastis hoping to get another chance to take the test. The control brains there can see the future. This ability is probably used during Invader testing. Foodcourtia One of many planets conquered by the Irken Empire, it's likely that Foodcourtia is the name given to the planet by the Irkens after conquering it rather than its original title. The planet seems to have been conquered during Operation Impending Doom I, before Zim destroyed it, as it is seen before the Great Assigning.﻿﻿﻿ In the tradition of Irken conquest, the planet was assigned a very specific purpose; in this case, to serve as an intergalactic food-court, subtly hinted by its title. Creatures from all over the universe come to feast upon the varieties and quantities of snacks and fast-foods offered there, including The Resisty. The Almighty Tallest have a supreme love of food, which is probably why they made Foodcourtia a snacking planet. Zim was banished here for a brief period after he crumbled the efforts of Operation Impending Doom I under the supervision of Sizz-Lorr.﻿ Hobo 13 The harsh and dry planet of Hobo 13 serves as a training planet for soldiers. Other-worldly trainees hoping to become skilled soldiers come here to participate in a series of trials. Zim was sent here by the Tallest to prove he could pass in order to get a shipment of military equipment in the episode "Hobo 13". The trials to become a soldier are to get across a molten lava chasm, navigate across a canyon that is home to the meat-thirsty Hogulus, get through a laser trench, cross a pool of acid, find the way out of a maze where a robotic snake-thing lurks, and get past a swamp full of plant monsters until finally reaching the Fortress of Pain. The Hobo species identify themselves through numbers instead of names. For example, one of the drill instructors on Hobo 13 is Sergeant Hobo 678. It is probable that the Hobo race is one of the allies of the Irken Empire, since it has not been conquered by any Irken Invader and welcomes Irkens as part of their training groups. Homeworld of Planet Jackers The Planet Jackers' Homeworld orbits a dying sun that will eventually burn out. The Jackers use their planet moving technology to steal planets and throw them into the sun like firewood to keep it burning. The Jackers encase a planet in a hollow metal bubble that displays an image of a sky on the inside so that no one on the planet knows what is going on. The metal bubble is attached to a ship that drags the planet to the sun of the Jacker home world and drops it in. Jackers Nik and Oog-Ah steal Earth, but Zim is able to cut through the bubble in time to save it. There is a treaty that says that no Jacker can steal any planet marked for conquest but they can have any other unmarked planet. Of course, Earth wasn't marked because Zim isn't on an official mission. Irken Empire Irk Irk is the home planet of the Irkens. The view of Irk from space is unknown to viewers, but the capital city could be seen in The Nightmare Begins, and possibly a second time in the title sequence when Zim flies away from the armada. It is theorized that with the dominance of the planet by the Irken species, the entire planet has become covered in sprawling cities and metropolises (similar to Coruscant in the Star Wars franchise). The Tallests' building on the planet is the supposed "Tallest Tower" where the Tallest stay when they are actually on the planet (although they mostly spend their time on the Massive). It is also known that there are underground facilities on the planet that are used to train smeets for at least 10 Irk years. Zim and Skoodge were the only ones to ever leave the facility before reaching ten years of age. Conveyor Belt Planet Once an average planet populated by a race of beings with large screws in their heads, it was seized by the Irken Empire and converted into the Conveyor Belt Planet. A massive system of conveyor belts now encircles the planet used for shipping packages. Storage Planet Another fully mechanical planet, the Storage Planet is evidently used for storing stuff, and maybe manufacturing things. It is in one of its massive storage bay where Tallest Red showed Tallest Purple the Megadoomer Combat Stealth Mech and the defective SIR Units. Judgementia In the cancelled episode "The Trial", Zim found himself on this planet after being beaten and transported from Earth. Here, Zim was put under an Existence Evaluation to determine whether or not he is a defective. This is determined by having three Irken Control Brains sift through Zim's memories and judge him accordingly. The memories were broadcasted for all to see. These control brains are equipped with odd tentacles, and look more sinister than previously-seen models. Meekrob Planet Meekrob was the planet Invader Tenn was assigned to. All was well underway, until a shipment of defective SIRs was accidentally shipped to her instead of the Megadoomer X-3 Combat Stealth Mech she was originally intended to receive. The SIRs proceeded to destroy her base. The inhabitants of Meekrob are beings of pure energy, which would have made it hard for Invader Tenn to disguise herself, as most Irken disguises are poorly built. The Meekrob are the sworn enemies of the Irken Empire. Nothing is known about the actual planet. (“Meekrob” is also the name of a Thai dish that, when translated, means 'crispy noodle'.) Nhar-Gh'Ok Homeworld The planet Nhar-Gh'Ok is home to the species of the same name. They are vicious, resemble human babies and have names that sound like baby talk (Shnooky, Fooby, etc.). Nothing is known about their planet, but the Nhar-Gh'ok themselves possess several strange abilities, such as razor-sharp teeth, snakelike tongues, green and bulging pupil-less eyes, and acidic vomit that can melt steel. Plookesia When Dib stole the schematics of an alien communication device from Zim's base in the episode "Vindicated!", he and Skool counselor Mr. Dwicky sent Zim an encoded Plookesian signal and promised to give Zim super-weapons if he met them in the woods without a disguise on. While in the woods, an actual pair of friendly Plookesians named Mooshy and Spoopty arrived as well, having also picked up on the Plookesian signal. Mr. Dwicky wished to travel into space with them, and they happily welcomed him aboard their starship, and generously gave Zim some super-weapons they had. Information on their actual planet of origin is unknown. Sirus Minor Zim mentioned this planet prior to his heat-induced hallucinating: "So hot! Even Sirus Minor didn't orbit such a miserable star!" during "Door to Door". From that statement, it can assessed that Sirus Minor is a planet well-known for being extremely hot, or that it closely orbits a large star. Taoola and Charcunga Every thousand years, the alignment of Taoola and Charcunga allows the ancient traveler Mortos der Soulstealer to escape from "the place beneath the Overworld" and walk amongst mortals for one day. One planet is powered by a magical force deep within the underground. Although Mortos only names two planets, they are shown aligning with a third. Nothing else about these planets are known. Vort Planet Vort is the home of the Vortians, a highly scientific race that is responsible for creating much of the Irken Empire's weaponry. It was once allied with Irk, and is the homeworld of Lard Nar, leader of The Resisty, as well as Vortian Prisoner Number 777. It was singled out for conquest in "The Nightmare Begins", seen briefly in "Walk for Your Lives", stated to have been conquered in "Megadoomer", and turned into Irk's top military research prison in "Backseat Drivers From Beyond the Stars". Tallest Red referred to it as “home of the Universe's Most Comfortable Couch”. As shown in the transcript for the unfinished episode, The Trial, Zim briefly worked as a scientist on Vort Research Station 9, where he created the blob monster that killed Almighty Tallest Spork and Almighty Tallest Miyuki. Planet of Broken Glass and Exploding Head Planets When Zim bothered the Almighty Tallest with another mission report during the episode "Germs", the Tallest contemplated other potential places they could have sent him: :Purple: Zim. You know, we really should've given him a...a mission on a sun, or a planet of broken glass or something. :Red: ...Or one of those exploding head planets. (Possibly a reference to one of Jhonen Vasquez's comics, Johnny the Homicidal Maniac). Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:Intergalactic Locations